


Prisoner

by Ena2705



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Jail, Lucifer - Freeform, Silence, Torture, guard is suspicious, sam hates it, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705
Summary: Some of what goes on when Sam and Dean are in that super high security prison





	Prisoner

“It’s only you and me. We’ve got all the time in the world.”  
No, we don’t. We’ve got until you die, then I die. Sam didn’t notice as the agent in the suit started walking away. He hated silence, Lucifer used to use the same tactic when he was in the cage. Not always, but sometimes. For weeks, months, years, he’d just sit across from Sam, staring. The scars from old wounds would start to itch, begging for contact, his body yearning to be touched. He’d even settle for torture. Silence gave him time to think, and his thoughts always led down a dark path. The apocalypse, Lucifer, everyone he’d ever loved that had died because of him. Dean. A loud bang came from across the room, dragging him back into reality with a jump.  
-  
“I’m telling you man, Sam Winchester is one seriously fucked up man. I’ll bet it was his daddy that did something to him as a kid.” The guard placed his cards down and tapped his cigarette against the ash tray. “Fold.”  
He took a drag.  
“ I’ll be delivering food and he’ll be twisting in his bed, screaming and crying out in pain like I’ve never seen. If I didn’t know better, I’d say it looks like someone had stabbed him in the gut, several times over. Sometimes he’d even make himself bleed, digging his nails into his arms and legs.” The others on their break shook their heads, almost pitying the prisoner. “An’ this is every day?” One of them asked. “Whenever he’s sleeping at food time. And when he does make himself bleed, it’s almost guaranteed he won’t eat his food. Like he’s punishing himself. I’ve been here coming up 10 years now and never have I seen anything quite like it.”  
-  
He didn’t know how long he had been trapped inside these four walls, wasn’t even sure he cared anymore. This cell was his life sentence. And then what? Heaven? Unlikely. Hell? With Crowley ruling it wouldn’t be too bad there, unless he was snapped back in the cage with Lucifer, like an elastic band that returns to it’s shape after being let go. A nagging voice in the back of his head said to end it once and for all, when the next meal comes in to force the plastic knife down his throat. But he couldn’t do that, not without saying goodbye to Dean first.  
Dean.  
How was he doing? He probably knew enough song lyrics to be entertained for another year, at least. Maybe he was annoying the guards, knowing they wouldn’t touch him. He wished Dean was safe, wished Lucifer was still in the cage, wished he never started the apocalypse, wished Dean had never brought him back that first time, wished he had seen the truck coming that fateful night over a decade ago. Then all of this wouldn’t have happened, it was all his fault.  
It suddenly felt very stuffy in the corner he somehow ended up sat in, legs tucked to his chest being hugged by shaking arms. He needed to stretch, to breathe fresh air. But he had to settle for tricep dips on the bed.  
-  
“So I’ve been doing a bit of digging on the Winchesters. Took me some time due to their various aliases, but I did find some very interesting stuff. For example, did you know that our very own Sam Winchester was committed to a locked psychiatric ward not too long ago? Insomnia, hallucinations, a full psychotic break.” The other guards didn’t look too surprised. By what he had told them he’d seen at meal times, they were almost expecting it. “How’d he get out?” One of them asked, after all, the man still seemed pretty crazy. “That’s the thing. He just woke up one day- fully recovered. The doctors chalked it down to finally getting a full night’s sleep but if I was so messed up that nothing the professionals gave me could knock me out, I wouldn’t just be able to make a full recovery. No, something suspicious is going on here.” The others seemed to nod in agreement, especially the one that dealt with Dean. “Yeah man, I agree. His brother is just as weird, constantly praying to someone called ‘Cas’. Strange family.”  
The original guard looked down at his watch and realised it was once again meal time for his prisoner. “Crap. See you boys later!” He stood up and headed out the room, a plan slowly coming to mind.


End file.
